One Pansy, Two Pansies
by Princess Blueberry
Summary: Après la guerre, Hermione découvre son secret. Un secret qui apportera de lourdes conséquences, au profit d'un amour insensé.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer : JK Rowling._  
_Je sais, je sais. J'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre pour l'autre fic'... Mais j'ai pas d'inspiration, alors quand j'en aurai, pour compenser, je posterai au moins 3 chapitres. :D Bref. _

**Prologue Recul.**

Une vie... Est-ce si court que l'on pense? Moi, Hermione Granger, après avoir élucider la question, pense que non. La vie est d'une longueur immense, changeant au gré des destins. Ce qu'elle contient, les évènements importants, fait qu'elle passe plus ou moins vite, plus ou moins bien. Moi, égocentrique je sais, ma vie n'est qu'une suite de choses désastreuses, d'aventures morbides et de rencontre malencontreuses. Voldemort, est mort. Pourtant je ne sais pas si je suis heureuse. Tous ces morts, tout ce sang et ces séquelles. Ron est dans un profond comma, mes parents ne se souviennent plus, plongés dans une profonde amnésie. Et toutes ces familles dispersées, séparées, éteintes...

Bientôt, nous commenceront une nouvelle année, a Poudlard, sans Ron, sans Colin, sans , . Une année, ou les Serpentards seront muets, ne feront pas dans le sarcasme. Est-ce si bien que le monde soit en paix? Je pense a tout cela, assise dans mon fauteuil drapé de soie dorée, dans cette bibliothèque silencieuse, a cause de cette maison si vide. Dix-huit années, déjà, que je connaissais mes parents. Ces personnes si chères a mes yeux s'écroulent peu à peu.

Plus que un long mois, et j'oublierai tout ce malheur, me replongeant dans le travail, la magie, les études. Comme tous les autres, affligés par les souvenirs, l'amour des êtres chers et l'absence ceux-ci. Tous, nous nous cacherons derrière des sourires hypocrites et des rires feints. Plus qu'un dernier long mois d'été...

_Oui, ce chapitre est court, mais c'est un prologue. Et moins c'est long, mieux c'est._


	2. Chapter 1: Mudblood?

_Disclaimer : JK Rowling._  
_Voila le premier chapitre!_

* * *

**Chapitre Mudblood ?**

A Ste-Mangouste, les gens avaient souvent des mines abattues, tristes, et des regards vides. Je ne le supportais pas, donc j'ai finit par rentrer. Une fois sur le palier, j'entrai, posant machinalement ma veste d'été sur le porte-manteaux sculpté et mes clefs sur le buffet de marbre du hall d'entrée. Passant par le salon, je vis un hibou grand duc de Poudlard qui m'attendait sagement, avec un air majestueux. Je pris alors un sachet de MiamHibou, que j'étalai sur un vieux journal et le tendit a l'animal, toujours perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il déposa les lettres soigneusement cachetées du sceaux Poudlardien sur la table basse en verre du salon et mangea sa récompense, méritée, par ce si long voyage.

Étrangement, il y avait trois lettres éparpillées sur la table. Je pris la première de la pile.

" 

_COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD_

__

, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

_Directrice : Minerva Macgonagall.  
Cher Miss Granger,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er Septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Miss Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Sibylle Trelawney,  
Directrice-adjointe."_

" _COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Uniforme_  
_Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :_  
_1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_  
_2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_  
_3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_  
_4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_  
_Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

_Livres et manuels_  
_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_  
_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 7), de Miranda Fauconnette_  
_Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac_  
_Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette_  
_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé_  
_Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle_  
_Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron_  
_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau_  
_Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble._

_Fournitures_  
_1 baguette magique_  
_1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_  
_1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_  
_1 télescope_  
_1 balance en cuivre_  
_Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

_IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI."_

C'était la lettre habituel de rentrée. Je la remis dans son enveloppe et la mis de coté. Je pris la suivante, me demandant si c'était ce que je pensais.

_" COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE._

_Miss Granger, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez été nommée Préfet-en-Chef. Vous vous rendrez, au wagon des préfets lors du voyage pour Poudlard, et remplirez vos responsabilités avec sérieux. Vous disposerez d'une chambre et d'une salle-de-bain séparée du dortoir des filles de septième année._

_Pr. Trelawney."_

Un merveilleux parfum de bonheur me submergea. Et je souris pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Maintenant, je contemplais avec curiosité et étonnement la dernière enveloppe en parchemin jaunit. J'hésitai, puis ébranlée par la curiosité, décidai de lire la dernière enveloppe.

_" Miss Granger, _

_Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de ne vous donner cette lettre que maintenant. Mais vous comprendrez ma décision que vous aurez lu celle-ci, ci-jointe. Vos parents m'ayant chargé de vous la faire parvenir a leur mort, j'espère sincèrement que vous vous remettrez de cette nouvelle._

_Avec mes sincères excuses, Albus Dumbledore. "_

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu l'écriture fine et penchée du . Mais je me demandais encore si j'aurai le courage de lire le deuxième morceau de parchemin. Mais, ça avait l'air tellement important. Priant de toutes mes forces pour que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise nouvelle, j'ouvris la feuille pliée en deux.

_" Hermione,_

_Je sais que cela va être difficile pour toi d'apprendre tout cela. Mais tu n'es pas mon enfant. Et ton père et moi ne sommes pas moldus. Nous sommes des sorciers, venant de France, nous sommes venus en Angleterre peu après nos Etudes, a Beaux-Bâtons. Cependant, chaque chose en son temps._

_J'habitais dans un hôtelprivé, a Paris, du coté sorcier. Mes parents, de riches Sangs-Purs, veillaient a mon éducation de fille unique. J'étais Blanche Gersande De Saint-Simon. Ma mère, Hortense Cassandra Beauvaloir De Saint-Simon, se chargeait de m'enseigner les attitudes féminines de la Bourgeoisie. Tandis que mon père, Léopold Gustave De Saint-Simon, se chargeait de la discipline et des arts comme le piano, la harpe, la peinture et autres. Tout était plus ou moins bien. Je faisait beaucoup de jalouses a cause de mes boucles anglaises blondes et de mon visage de poupée en porcelaine. A Beaux-Batons, beaucoup de garçons me tournaient autour, mais seul un m'intéressait. Ton père, autrefois appelé, Ambroise Leandre d'Estaing. Jeune, il était beau, possédant un visage d'ange. Nous finissions par sortir ensemble lors de notre dernière année. Et lors de la fin de notre scolarité, nous partîmes pour l'Angleterre._

_Lors de notre arrivée en Angleterre, nous décidions de vivre aux abords de Londres. Dans un manoir, a coté de celui des Parkinson. Bien sur, de Sang-Pur, nous devinrent très vite amis avec eux. Nous n'avions cependant aucun lien avec Tu-Sais-Qui. Je connaissais très bien et appréciais beaucoup Nancy Parkinson. C'est pourquoi, en l'absence de ton père, j'allais la visiter autour d'un thé et nous parlions de tout, de rien. Mais un jour, lors d'une de ces visites, elle me parut très angoissée, puis me dit qu'elle était enceinte. Ne voyant pas l'inconvénient, je lui demandai quel était le problème. Nancy m'expliqua que son mari, très voué a Voldemort, voudra faire de son enfant un mangemort et qu'il était hors de questions pour elle que son unique enfant tombe dans la magie noire. C'est alors, qu'elle me supplia de l'emmener et de me cacher. Ce que je fis, lors de sa naissance. Je m'enfuis avec l'enfant dans les bras, accompagnée de ton père. Nous nous convertissions du coté moldu de Londres. Nous l'appelâmes Hermione Jane Granger._

_Voila, ma chère Hermione, tu connais ton histoire. Saches, que nous t'avons toujours considérée comme notre propre fille._

_Ta mère, Blanche. "_

Abattue, je regardais sans voir le parchemin. Mes larmes balayaient les lignes d'encre, sans effacer, ni abîmer la moindre parcelle de la lettre. Ainsi, pensai-je, j'avais été élevée dans le mensonge. Ainsi, ma vie n'était qu'une illusion jusqu'à ce jour. J'avais alors l'impression que ma vie n'était qu'une farce. Une simple farce. Je me levai, et montai a l'étage supérieur. Passant dans chaque chambre, chaque pièce, comme pour me remémorer chaque souvenir, aussi faux soit-il. Parcourant les murs tapissés de mes mains, foulant le sol de marbre des couloirs. Alors, comme vide, je m'assis nonchalamment sur mon lit a baldaquins. Regardant mon reflet dans le miroir de ma coiffeuse, je me rendis compte que je ne ressemblait en rien a mon ex-mère. Elle, qui était blonde comme les blés. Moi et mes cheveux broussailleux châtains foncés encadrant mon visage halé. Elle sa peau si pale... Ses yeux si bleus, contrairement aux miens, dorés. Mon père, qui avait des mèches plus noires les unes que les autres et des yeux vert prairie. Comment ne pas s'en apercevoir?

Soudain, un Clac sonore retentit. Je pu entendre:

" - Tu es sure, Elsie, que notre fille est la?

- Oui, Andrew, c'est l'adresse que Blanche nous avais donné.

- Eh bien, cherchons."

Séparée entre l'idée de me cacher et de dénoncer ma présence, je restai immobile, assise sur mon lit. Puis, ayant marre de ce silence ponctué de bruits de respiration, je me levai et me dirigeai vers le salon, ou je pensai qu'ils étaient. M'avançant a pas de chat, je pénétrai le salon et déclarai:

"- Bonjour, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite?"

Les deux intrus, surpris, me regardèrent un instant. Puis, la femme, éclata en sanglots et se précipita vers moi. Tandis que l'homme, derrière son expression froide, restait immobile.

* * *

_Voila._

_Princess Blueberry._


	3. Chapter 2 : La Pureté

Chapitre 2 : La Pureté

**« ********Ne ****restreins******** pas ****le******** champ ****du******** possible aux ****limites********de******** ton ****imaginaire.**** »****Antony Bouchardon, ****Lettre à Bernard de Milleville****.**

_Les deux intrus, surpris, me regardèrent un instant. Puis, la femme, éclata en sanglots et se précipita vers moi. Tandis que l'homme, derrière son expression froide, restait immobile._

Pire que tout, cette femme en larmes m'inquiétait. Ne la connaissant pas, l'ayant tout au plus aperçue, elle m' embaumait d'un parfum nostalgique. Leurs effluves provoquant les frissons de mes échines, le retour de mes souvenirs. Elle arborait ces yeux si familiers, mes yeux, teintés de cette expression éplorée, le désespoir parcourant ses moindres rides. Elle me disait de sa voie plaintive au tons amers à tel point je l'avais manqué. L'homme, debout, nous contemplait avec la même expression dure et glacée de tout-à-l'heure, ses cheveux châtains bouclés, si proches des miens, encadrant son visage morne. Il paraissait sévère, un peu revêche et semblait languis de sa vie tellement fastidieuse et complexe. Apercevant le balafre de son visage, je me demandai si la guerre l'avait affecté.

Après les retrouvailles, plus qu'embarrassantes, ils m'obligèrent à retourner "chez moi" au manoir des Parkinson. Cela promettait d'être plutôt dur avec Pansy qui serait sans doute dans les parages. Découvrant pour la première fois la demeure qui fut la mienne, je fus surprise de constater a quel point le manoir était grand. Il s'étendait sur une vaste plaine verte, s'élevant sur toute son immensité. Cloîtré dans une palissade dorée, le château prestigieux était entouré de fleurs colorées, d'arbres bien taillés. Les bancs blancs, semés çà et là, s'accordait avec les murs nacrés de la bâtisse. Le plus spectaculaire était ce parfum -un mélange floral- qui inspirait le bonheur, la volupté. M'avançant dans le chemin de pierres taillées bien défini, je regardait tout autour de moi, fascinée, béate devant ce décor digne d'un comte de fées pour enfants. Encadrée par mes parents, Elsie et Andrew, je m'approchais de la lourde porte aux battants d'or.

Le vestibule ressemblait à un hall tellement il était grand. Ses tableaux majestueux et vivants parsemaient les tapisseries bordeaux. Le sol, carrelé de jais, projetait des figures hypnotiques et me faisaient penser à de profondes abîmes. Un immense escalier marbré, en face de moi, semblait me regarder avec intensité, et m'attirait. C' était s'en doute ce que l'on nommait le magnétisme. Mes soit-disant parents, dont j'avais oublié la présence, me fixaient, attendant certainement un mot, une phrase de ma part. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement plus parler, aucune syllabe ne me parvenait et, mue par une sorte d'attraction envoûtante, je me dirigeait vers les marches sombres. Arrivée a l' étage, je rencontrais trois portes, une a double battant, les deux autres simples. Elles étaient toutes trois sculptées avec la plus grande finesse, représentant avec grandeur et splendeur l'animal de Serpentard. Lorsque je me retournait vers mes géniteurs, Elsie me déclara:

« Ces pièces la n'ont pas grande importance, que penses-tu de découvrir ta chambre à la place? »

Sa voix, si douce, me rassura, donc j'acquiesçai, toujours dans un état de silence dû au nombre de découvertes que j'avais fait ce jour-là. Je pensai au plus profond de moi qu'il suffisait de quelques minutes, pour qu'une vie bascule. Mes parents – puisque c'est ainsi qu'il faut les appeler – me dépassèrent pour me montrer le chemin, qui sûrement allait mettre du temps pour me rester dans la mémoire. Ils avançaient, tandis que je les suivais, muette, m'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop désappointée et impressionnée par mon nouveau chez-moi. Les tapisseries et les meubles précieux défilaient, des choses que je n'oserais, probablement, même pas frôler de ma main. Oh, ce n'était pas que je trouvai mon sang trop impure, mais cette demeure avait des allures de musée. Bientôt, nous arrivâmes à une grande porte d'ébène sculpté. Une phrase de Runes Anciennes y était inscrit, en rubis, elle disait :

« Chaque Belle à sa Bête, un jour ton tour viendra. »

Mère ouvrit cette dernière, et dit :

Nous sommes arrivés, voilà ta suite, la décoration y est déjà faite, mais tu pourras y changer ce que tu voudras.

- Merci, Mère, merci Père.

- Nous allons te laisser, nous avons des choses à faire.

Ils redescendirent, toujours avec cette démarche noble, digne et impersonnelle, tandis que j'entrai dans la « suite ». En effet, elle méritait cet appellation, la salle d'eau y était aussi grande que mon ancienne chambre et comportait une petite piscine. Ses murs, tapissés de miroirs, renvoyaient mon reflet si fade par rapport à la décoration majestueuse de la pièce. De plus, il y avait des parfums de rose et de lilas, les deux que je préférais. Il y avait aussi, un salon-bibliothèque contenant deux grandes armoires de livres de magie, un canapé Empire, une table basse Directoire et un grand tableau de moi-même. Les murs et les sols, décorés de style baroques, dans les tons bordeaux et sienne, ajoutaient à sa beauté et son élégance. Enfin, dans la chambre, ornée des couleurs or et nacre, il y avait de vraies roses éternelles grimpant le plafond, un immense lit à baldaquins, un bureau, ainsi que deux confortables fauteuils, une coiffeuse avec, dessus, des bijoux, du maquillage et des soins qui ne m'appartenaient pas, et une grande armoire à glaces sculptée.

Écœurée par toute cette richesse pompeuse, je me retournai et fit face une nouvelle fois à la bibliothèque. Comme quoi, les personnes ne changeaient pas inéluctablement lorsque leur entourage changeait. Je me mis donc à découvrir, les centaines, les milliers de tranches de cuir, de carton, de fourrure, s'offrant à moi. C'était en même temps une délectation et une turpitude pour moi de savoir à quel point je me plaisais en cet endroit. Mais ma jouissance n'était rien comparée à ce qui allait m'attendre.

Je ne savais si ce fut sa couverture rouge qui m'attira, mais ce fut avec une certaine délivrance que j'eus lut toutes ces confidences. C'était en effet un journal que je tenais en mes mains. Celui de Nancy, plus précisément. En tout cas, elle avait commencé à y écrire lorsque je n'étais même pas un embryon. Elle y racontait à quel point elle avait peur de moi, du « Seigneur Ténébreux » d'après ses propos. Puis des milliers de questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Mais pourquoi mon père l'appelait-il Elsie ? Son prénom n'était-il pas Nancy ? Prise de doutes, je refermai le journal, le reposai, puis sortis à toute vitesse de mon salon.

Mais à peine arrivée dans le couloir, je m'arrêtai, puisque je n'avais aucune idée d'où mes géniteurs étaient. J'ouvris alors au hasard les portes en face de moi, et... tombai nez à nez avec Parkinson. Non pas les vieux, la peste. Enfin, Pansy, quoi. Mais son regard ne fut pas habituel, j'y avais aperçu comme de...


End file.
